


Do Ya Think?

by Purpledragon6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Carol and Venomous finally talk about where they went wrong.





	Do Ya Think?

Summary: Carol and Venomous have a talk.

##  <strike>...</strike>

"Do ya think we could've worked out?"

Venomous jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. Something in Carol's sorrowful tone startled some place in him.

It always had.

"I take it you mean as a couple?" He guessed, idly glancing over at the mother of his child. "... I don't really have an answer for you-"

She was standing in front of his desk, arms hanging loosely at her sides. If red mark on his desk callander was anything to go off of, he'd say she was here to pick up their son. 

"I assume you're here to pick up, KO." Venomous started, "If thats the case then I ask that you kindly leave me offi-"

Carol waved her hand. Her whole face was now set in a grimace. "Stop that." She said firmly.

"Excuse me?" An eyebrow raised and Venomous set his own face in a matching grimace. 

"You never used to talk like that- or even act like this! You used to play pinball with us- you were a dork!" Her face fell, eyes going wide at the nostalgia, "Now you just sound like you're gonna crap out a soap opera or something."

"... Individuals are capable of growing up, Carol." Now he spoke just to spite her.

"See! Like that! When did you start talking like some snob?" 

Once more, Venomous wrinkled his nose at both the observation and the insult that came with it.

"I suppose you could say that I hadn't finished growing until now... I finally found myself and my vernacular as a villian-"

A thump to the back of his head was one thing he hadn't anticipated. Had this been any other person, he would've made sure that they lost that hand by now. But with Carol, he found himself holding back.

"You're damn straight you weren't finished growing! Neither of us were! I was only 18 when I found out about KO! I didn't have a chance to find myself on my own!" Carol hissed.

"Carol, now isn't the time to discuss this." Not now, and not ever.

Another thump.

"I just asked you a yes or no question! You're the one who started this!" Carol exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry if my answer upset you." Venomous scoffed, this time anticipating the incoming thump and raising his hands to block it.

"You're not sorry." The blonde huffed, "You never were."

"You're acting like such a child, Sparks..." An eyeroll punctuated the remake.

That remake was what seemed to finally make Carol lowered her hands. A funny little look spread out across her face. Whether it was a defeated or amused look, Venomous couldn't figure out.

"Funny... You said that as Lazerblast too..." She sighed. "When you unplugged the pinball machine in the breakroom while I was still using it..."

"I had my high score to maintain, after all... You actually hit me that time, if my memory serves me..." Venomous mused, shrugging a shoulder. "Though, had I realized it would've erased that score in the process-"

A soft laugh from Carol cut him off. Or, perhaps he had cut himself off. Lazerblast would never talk through his Spark's laughter. It was airy and sweet and so far and few between that when it did happen, he'd stop and listen.

That laugh was still the same now, just a little deeper. A little sadder as well. Only slightly, but change enough to be noticeable...

He began to wonder if Carol noticed the change herself. Or if she had just simply grown into things as she went about her life after his "passing". Grown into it the same way she grew into being a hero... A mother... Someone else's partner...

Perhaps this was how she felt whenever she heard him now?

"What did happen to us...?" He muttered out loud.

"Something changed, I guess." Carol sighed, "Do you remember what it was?"

Did he remember? He had said before it was due to her lies, his insecurities- All of which were plausible responses he could throw Carol's way to get her off his back- But neither seemed believable in that moment...

But unfortunately, they were all he had to go off of without the need to over think things further.

"You stopped believing in me." Venomous replied, resting his forehead in his palm, too tired to go on another villian shpeel with his half of an answer. "I told you... Thats when I started seeing you in a different light..."

"I never stopped believing in you... I was pregnant and thought my best friend/boyfriend just died, did you really expect me to sing your praises during all that!?" Carol snapped.

"... No... I suppose not." A wince followed empty words. Another migrane was coming on. He could feel it. "I was just a scared child in that moment then..."

"... And you're acting like an old man in this one." The woman huffed, rubbing her own head tiredly. "You really have changed..."

A silence fell between the too. The atmosphere was near suffocating with the high amount of tension now hanging in the room. 6 to 11 years later, and it felt like the accident all over again. With Lazerblast broken down hopeless, about to face Silver Spark again- only this time it was Carol.

"... I think, if the timing was right... In some far off world- We might have been able to sort out our differences." He said at last. "But now, I think our lives are just headed in opposite directions."

"I wouldn't dream of it... I'm happy with Gar... I'm just hoping now that we can handle co-parenting with those 'different directions'..."

"Hmmm... I'm willing to meet you half way if you are." Venomous sighed. "For KO's sake."

"... Glad to see that hasn't changed." Carol muttered, sparing him a weak smile as she turned and walked out of his office.

In the distance, just down the hall, he could hear their son happily calling out to his mother. And in the distance, somewhere in his own mind, he could hear a faint whispering of "What if...?".


End file.
